Fire Demon's Revenge
by Aard Rinnae
Summary: A Demyx/Axel story where Axel the fire demon catches water nymph Demyx stealing from his cave and molests him. First chapter is warnings, everything else is rated extra-extra-extra M. Literally pure porn.
1. Chapter 1

Um... Wow.

Yeah, so welcome to my fourth fanfiction. As you may notice, I have several others, all in various states of completion. All are still active, but I am without a beta, so going is slow. Position's open if you want it, BTW.

I have ranged across many series in my time, and published over half a million words on various accounts. This is the first I have ever written a preface for.

This... Is porn. It isn't fluff, or softcore, or even just normal yaoi shit. And it certainly isn't a crackfic. This... Is kind of graphic.

However, I've also been told that it's very very good.

So, I'm going to post it. However, I am warning you, unlike most stuff, if you have issues with sex and it's graphic depiction, turn back now.

Also, they're gay. _**EVERYONE IS**** GAY.**_

So yeah. Welcome to the party.

Have some cake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One  
The redheaded demon was having a good day. Axel had just come back from a successful hunt, and planned to spend the next few hours napping before dinner. He had curled up in his favorite spot in the living room, deciding not to go to bed proper in favor of luxuriating on a warm, sunny patch of granite. However, this nap seemed destined to be short-lived.  
When he realized someone was in the cave with him, his head shot up, eyes narrow. Looking around, he spied a slender blond figure creeping towards the back of the cave. Rising silently, he snuck up behind the figure and slammed the boy into a wall. Flipping him over, he pinned the boy, who he could now see was a nymph, to the ground and roared at him, "WHO ARE YOU?"  
The boy gave a scream, struggling against the assault, but the demon slapped him hard, causing him to fall silent.  
"I asked who you were. ANSWER ME!" The nymph screamed again, before shouting out,  
"DEMYX!"  
"And why are you here, boy?"  
"Please, I - I just wanted some -"  
"Ah." The demon ran a sharp claw along the boy's cheek. "A theif, then."  
"P- Please, I didn't mean any -"  
"Shut up." The demon loomed above the nymph,curling his tail around the boy's ankles as he drank in the boy's appearence. Demyx was a slender blonde, with the nearly translucent skin of his people. "I've never eaten a nymph before..."  
"What? No! Please, stop!"  
The fire demon laughed at the struggles of his defenseless prisoner. "You shouldn't have been stealing if you didn't want to face the conciquences, little one." Reaching out, he gently ran his hand along the smaller boy's face, who flinched back at the touch. "Now I'm going to see to it that you are punished - thouroughly."  
He regarded the boy again. Continuing to touch the trembling form, he asked a question. "Do nymphs go into heat?"  
The terrified creature shook it's head. At this, the demon grinned. "Well, cutie, let me tell you a secret: I'm a demon, and we do. So I guess I'll give you a choice - I could eat you, or you can keep me company for the next few weeks. I'll let you go - if you make it." He laughed, mockingly, as the boy began to cry. "So, what do you think? Should I eat you, or just fuck that slutty ass of yours until I get bored?"  
The nymph continued to cry, not looking up or responding. At this, the fire demon slapped him.  
"Answer me, slut. Tell me what you want."  
A hesitant voice spoke up. "P-please, don't eat me!"  
Grabbing the boys hair, the demon wrenched his head back, forcing the nymph to look up at him. "Now, now, that won't do. I need you to tell me what you want, y'know? I want you to look up at me and tell you that you want my big, hard cock up your ass. Beg me for it, little boy. I want you to beg for me to use your sluttly body, to fuck you until you pass out."  
The nymph looked up in confusion. After a shake from Axel, he began hesitantly. "Please, sir... would you-" Tears of terror ran down his face as he hesitated. At the fire demon's prompting, he continued. "- would you have sex with me? W-would you put your -" At this, he couldn't continue, and dissolved into a sobbing heap.  
The demon looked away, hiding a wicked grin at the fear eminating from his prey. Deciding that that was well enough for the moment, he lifted the younger boy with one arm and slung him over his shoulder, carrying the nymph deeper into the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Upon reaching his destination, the demon tossed the boy down, ignoring the cry of pain from the slender nymph, and began to dig through a chest. When he found what he was searching for, he grabbed the boy by his neck and dragged him onto the nearby bed, using the rope he had grabbed to tie Demyx's wrists and ankles to the frame, spread-eagled. Leaning back on his haunches, he contemplated the boy, before grabbing a large pillow and shoving it under his prisoner's hips, forcing his pale, firm ass into the air.

Giving it a hard smack, the demon grinned at the pained scream torn from the smaller nymph. He already had a fair idea of how he wanted to start this, but he decided to toy with the prisoner first. Using the boy's hair as a handle, he forced him to raise his head, kneeling down so that they were at eye level with each other.

"Listen, bitch. I'm going to tell you the rules. I'm only going to tell you them once, so you better listen, got it memorized?" He waited for the nymph to nod, then started.

"Good. First, I want you to shut up. I don't want to have to listen to you going on about things. You're to open your mouth for only two things: so I can shove my cock down it, or to beg me for more. Two, you're mine, understood? If I tell you to strip, you strip. If I tell you to suck my cock, you suck. I can put whatever I want, wherever I want, and you are going to lie there and beg me for it. In return, I won't hurt you. Understood?"

The nymph nodded, earning himself a pat on the head. "Good. Now, I'm going to go get some stuff set up. Be quiet while I do."

Walking over to the box, he collected a few more things, then entered the kitchen. Going over to the sink, he began to fill several rubber enema bags with warm, soapy water. When he had filled about six, he carried them back to his prisoner, and set the first one up behind him. Walking up to where the nymph could see him again, he gently caressed his face. "First off, I'm going to get you nice and clean. You're a nymph, right? You like water?" A nod from the boy. "Good. I'm going to use a lot of water, then, get you nice and clean. I want you to be quiet though. No talking. If you do, I'll have to punish you." Moving out of sight again, he pushed up the nymph's kilt, and pulled down the underpants. This resulted in a squeak of surprise, which Axel chose to ignore.

Grabbing the nozzle of the enema, he used his long fingers to spread the smooth asscheeks apart, and quickly impaled the boy on the nozzle. A much louder cry, and some struggling, followed this, but was silenced by a series of hard spanks. Reaching up, Axel flicked on the water flow, and the first litre of water began to drain into his prisoner.

Demyx lay on the bed, too scared to resist as the water filled him. It wasn't really that bad, he supposed, even if it was a bit odd. Better than being eaten, surely? However, by the end of the first bag, he felt like he desperatly needed to take a dump. Hesitating,, he mentioned this to his captor.

Axel nearly burst into laughter when he heard the quiet question. Moving around to talk to the boy, he gave a savage grin. "You think that one bag is a lot? I don't. I'm going to fill you up like a balloon. By the time I'm done filling your bitch ass with nice, warm, soapy water, you'll be puking the stuff out your other end." Reaching down towards the nymph's ass, he stuck a finger in alongside the probe, stretching the tight hole painfully. "My god, bitch. You're so fucking tight. Does this hurt? Really? Because if this is uncomfortable, you're going to hate taking cock." Twisting it, he removed his finger, and changed the enema bag.

By this point, the soapy water had begun to cause Demyx to cramp. He writhed in his restraints, begging to be allowed to release the water, but every time he spoke, his captor struck him again.

Finally, Axel had enough. Grabbing a piece of cloth, he shoved it into his toy's mouth, gagging him. Tears ran down the boy's face as he groaned in pain, but the taller man ignored him. "Good, good. There we go. That's the last of round two. Only a few more to go. Are you feeling better now?" He switched to the third bag, then straddled the blonde, putting his weight on the boy's bulging stomach. "See, I'm going to fill you up with nice clean water. Then, you get to sit, just like this, all nice and full while it cleans you out inside. Then I'll take you to the bathroom so you can empty yourself out, so we don't have to worry about you making a mess while we do... other things with that slut ass of yours."

Tears continued to fall as he terrorized the pained boy, and when he went to switch to the fourth jug, the nymph began to thrash. After attaching the fourth, he looked at the boy, irritated at the resistance, and walked over to the wall. Demyx watched as the demon picked up a thin, flexable rod. When he returned to the boy, he paused for a moment, then lashed out, striking the boy's naked back. Again and again, he rained hits down on the screaming boy, raising thin red welts on his pale shoulders. As he continued, he snarled, "I-TOLD-YOU-TO-BEHAVE!"

When he finally stopped, the bag was almost drained. Demyx lay perfectly still as Axel added more water, and didn't respond even as he began the flow. He allowed the demon to lay down beside him on the bed, caressing him gently, but when the fifth bag ran out, the nymph quietly grasped the elder's shirt. "P-please... no more... I can't -" Tearstained eyes looked up at Axel, who grinned at him.

"I supose it's enough, for now... We'll work on it, though. Now let me up so I can take the nozzle out of your ass, pet." Axel stood and wiggled the slender probe out, placing the pad of his finger over the clenching asshole so that the water couldn't escape. Grabbing the buttplug he had placed nearby, he drove the narrow point into his fucktoy's anus, ignoring the little moan of pain that escaped his clenched teeth. When the hilt of the plug rested firmly on the pert ass, Axel wiggled it a little, and then let go.

Moving up to the boy's ankles, he untied them, rubbing his ankles to restart circulation before freeing his arms. Gathering the pain-wracked boy up in his arms, he flipped him over so that he could admire his pet's bulging, inflated stomach. Reaching over to a side-table, he grabbed a pair of scizzors, using them to cut off the soft loincloth, leaving the boy naked except for the underpants around his ankles.

He gently began to rub at the nymph's stomach. Moving in circles, he helped the water move through the boy's intestines, using gentle pressure to keep it from hurting the boy. Then he spoke. "Good boy... You're a good little slut. I'm glad you were so willing to do this, it'll make it so much easier for you to take it when I'm in heat. Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you then, my little whore? Do you want me to tell you about how I'm going to push my rigid cock into your tiny little ass? About how I'm going to drive into you until you feel split in half? Well, pet?" He carressed the long blonde hair, kissing the boy's forehead. "Are you enjoying this, you little bitch, the way it feels with water inside you? I'm going to empty you out in a bit, but don't worry, in a few days you'll be full of my cum."

With this, he decided that it was time to end the blonde theif's punishment. Gently lifting the swollen boy, he carried him into the bathroom, perching him over the toilet. Slender fingers worked the plug out of the tight hole, which clenched even tighter as soon as it was removed. Placing the tips of both his middle fingers at the exhausted boy's entrance, Axel wiggled them inside and began to stretch the tight hole open.

"Aah!" Demyx cried out as the first gush of foamy water burst from his ass. Moans and pleas flew from his lips as the water continued to pour into the toilet, Axel stretching him wider and wider. His bulging stomach began to deflate, as well. Seeing this, the fire demon removed one long finger from the now-widened asshol and wrapped a strong arm around the water nymph's stomach, squeezing and grinning when he heard the water being forced out of the boy. At this, Demyx could no longer control himself. Colapsing onto Axel, he began to beg and plead for the demon to stop hurting him, but the redhead ignored his cries for mercy.

Soon the flow of murky water stopped, slowing to a more moderate flow. As Demyx's bowels evacuated themselves into the toilet, he lay, head on Axel's shoulder, completely drained of strength. The demon felt himself grow hard at the thought of humiliating his helpless prey further, but controlled himself. It wouldn't do to break his reluctant pet so soon, after all.


End file.
